


Behind the mask, a scarred face hides

by peysu, Weeb_Sama



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruises, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hair-pulling, Nightmares, Scars, Violence, mentions of child abuse and domestic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peysu/pseuds/peysu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeb_Sama/pseuds/Weeb_Sama
Summary: Yoshiko's dark past has been exposed.
Relationships: Ohara Mari & Tsushima Yoshiko, implied Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Ruby
Kudos: 13





	Behind the mask, a scarred face hides

_**" ~~WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT, YOU'RE THE REASON WHY YOUR FATHER LEFT ME.~~ "  
** _

_That nightmare again huh? How many does that make this month? Forget about it, I've lost count. My heart's been used to it. It doesn't ache as much as it used to, but the scars won't go away no matter how long it heals. I see, July 12th? No wonder why she showed up in my dreams again._

Yoshiko is now a third year, she now lives alone on her apartment, which is owned by Mari, so Yoshiko is treated specially. She supports herself by streaming every weekends. The only friends she has in school are both Ruby and Hanamaru, outside of school, she isn't acquainted to anyone other than the girls from Aqours.

_A message? This early? Must be Ruby.  
  
_

_"Yoshiko! Good morning! Do you want to go to school together? Hanamaru is tagging along."  
"Not really."  
"Aw come on! Don't be like that, graduation is just around the corner, this is one of our few chances left to walk together to school."  
_

_Oh, I guess I haven't told them about it yet.  
  
_

_"I can't walk together with you today, but instead, I want to talk with both you and Hanamaru after class. Does that work?"  
"Sure! See you later!"  
  
_

_I wonder if the time will come where I can be as myself again.  
  
_

Hours went by, class is finally over. Ruby and Hanamaru are waiting outside Yoshiko's classroom.

" _Yoshiko? You look pale. Is there anything wrong''_? Asked Hanamaru.

" _N-Nothing really._ "  
" _Something really is wrong, your face is telling me._ " Ruby insisted.

"Anyway, let's go to the park. We can talk there."

Both Ruby and Hanamaru looked at each other, worried of their precious friend. Yoshiko's guard is too strong for them to force their way in. They had no choice but to turn a blind eye to it.

  
While walking towards the park, Ruby asked a question.  
  
  


" _What are we gonna talk about, Yoshiko_?"  
  


Yoshiko was silent, never gave a reply. Instead, she just kept walking.

It was obvious that whatever they're going to talk about, it'll be serious.  
  
Upon reaching the park, Yoshiko suddenly halted.  
  


" _About that promise during our second year, the one where we promised to go to university together, I'm sorry but, I'm not going to University_."

As precious as she was, Ruby's reaction was to shed tears. Hanamaru was confused and thrown off, she was a little bit upset at what she heard.  
  


" _This isn't funny at all, Yoshiko. Stop with your insensitive jokes. Ruby was looking forward to that promise up until now!"_  
 _"This isn't a joke."_  
 _"Yoshiko!_ "

Hanamaru was about to raise her hand against Yoshiko when Ruby hugged her hand.

" _Hanamaru, Yoshiko. Please don't fight."_  
 _"I'm sorry, Ruby. I got a little heated."_  
  
 _"As if a measly slap could hurt me, I've tasted worse."  
  
_

Yoshiko's words triggered something within her friends. Both were suspecting something was up when she needed to leave her home and live alone.  
  


As cunning as she was, Hanamaru realized something about Yoshiko.

_"Since when, Yoshiko?"  
  
_

_Do I really have to dig out those buried memories? Every time I think about them, it feels as if the scars opened up again.  
_

_"First was during elementary, about 2nd grade, they only became worse as I grew up. She would make me take a bath with a lot of ice, so that my bruises would heal faster."  
  
_

Hanamaru gave Yoshiko the tightest hug she has ever given anyone. Ruby who was too pure to understand what Yoshiko just said, but she hugged her just as tight as Hanamaru did.

" _I'm sorry, Yoshiko. We didn't notice anything. I'm really sorry_." Hanamaru cried as she said her words.  
  
  


_My mom was a single parent, every time she had a problem, I was always the one who receives her pent-up aggression._

" ~~ _ **WHY WAS SHE THE ONLY ONE WHO HAD A RAISE?! I WORKED MY ASS OFF FOR THE PAST MONTH!**_~~ "  
" _Mom, it hurts. Please let go of my hair_."

_One time, it was the day before my birthday, I came home expecting Mom preparing for my birthday. I was eager to go home and help her but when I entered the door, I was greeted by her slap. I thought to myself "Another bad day at work, huh?". I celebrated my birthday the next day with a cupcake and a candle I bought using my whole months allowance._

_Wooden stick, the broom, her heels, her nails, and especially her hand. I'm familiar with all of them, how they hit me, how they bruised me, how they tore my skin. Taking a bath in a bathtub full of ice, open wounds sprayed by alcohol. Those painful experiences has been glued to my memory.  
  
_

After telling her whole story to her friends, Yoshiko never shed a tear, all her tears had already been shed back then. Hanamaru and Ruby were sobbing all throughout their conversation.  
  


" _I'm sorry, I had to tell both of you at the last minute."_  
 _"No, I'm thankful you opened up, Yoshiko. That was brave of you._ "  
  
"So you understand now? I was serious about not going to uni with the both of you."  
  


All of a sudden, Hanamaru picks up her phone and calls someone.

" _Hello, Mari? It's an emergency, come over to the park near school, it's about Yoshiko. Please. Yes we're alright. Okay, see you."_  
  


" _Hanamaru? Why did you call Mari?"_  
 _"Just sit tight and wait._ "  
  
  
" _Are you okay, Yoshiko_?" Asked the still sobbing Ruby.  
  


Yoshiko replied with a nod. Ruby once again hugged Yoshiko.

  
A couple of minutes later, a car parks in front of the park, near the three girls. The door opens and Mari steps out.  
Hanamaru goes to Mari, they seem to be talking about something. After Hanamaru was done, Mari's facial expressions were of a mother who just lost a child, tears ran down her face as she walked towards Yoshiko.  
  


" _It's fine now, Yoshiko. Let me handle the rest_."

Those were the words Yoshiko was looking for, for somebody to carry her burden for her. Her whole body had been freed by the weight of her past. Yoshiko finally cried.

" _I was scared, it was so painful! I wished I would just die from her hands. But you guys saved me, if it wasn't for Aqours, I would have been dead a long time ago! After everybody graduated, all my memories came back to haunt me. I lost myself once again_."  
  


Mari hugged Yoshiko. Her hug became tighter overtime,

" _It's okay, Yoshiko. Let it all out, we're all here for you."_

Things have settled down, a day has passed. Yoshiko stayed over Ruby's house, Hanamaru was there too to keep her company.  
  


" _Hey, Yoshiko. Let's hang out at the karaoke after school! Mari's treat_." Said Hanamaru.  
" _I guess I can tag along._ "  
" _Yay_!" Replied the thrilled Ruby.  
  
  


After school, the three went straight to the karaoke place.  
  
  


Hanamaru got a text from Mari. " _It seems Mari is already there, let's hurry!_ "

"I _s this the room, Hanamaru?"_  
 _"I think so."_

Yoshiko opened the door.

  
" _Happy Birthday, Yoshiko!_ "

Yoshiko's face lit up as she saw who were in the room, it was the member of Aqours. They all came to celebrate her birthday.

" _Why is everyon-_ " Yoshiko couldn't finish her sentence and cried.  
" _Today's your birthday, dummy!_ " Replied Chika.  
" _Let's celebrate!_ " Added You.  
To which Riko responded. " _You've grown, Yoshiko_."  
Kanan then yelled " _Let's give Yoshiko a hug_!"

The other 8 members gave Yoshiko a big hug,

" _Are you okay now, Yoshiko_?" Asked Dia.  
" _Yes, and for the last time, it's Yohane_."

**Author's Note:**

> AYE! its me once again, if youve seen my past works, then you know what this note is about. another shameless plug! Please give my original work a read! titled ' Can a flower bloom twice ' (has 3 chapters by the time of writing this note) Thats all! thanks ! ! !
> 
> Weeb Sama here. So angst for every year is done now it's fluff time.


End file.
